Fly Away From Here
by PigNAPoke22
Summary: Dean and Sam are brothers trying to survive on their own. Dean is about to graduate highschool and his job, given by his father, is to protect his younger brother, Sam. Dean is happy with the life they have, but Sam dreams of more.


**Chapter One: Shadow Of The Day**

**:Dean:**

I'll never understand why kids hate changing schools. I couldn't imagine myself going to the same highschool for all four years– I'd get so sick of the people, the atmosphere, the smells. The same faces, the same routine; how anybody could live in one place for a while was just beyond my imagination. But that was me, and I guess a lot of people don't feel the same way. My brother, who's only in middle school, is nothing like me. He hates changing schools, which we've done a lot, and he hates moving towns even more. He's always complaining that he'll never make friends if our family doesn't stop moving but, really, who needs friends when you have family? That's my take on it, at least.

It was my first day at Point Branch Highschool and it was almost over– thank God. Not because it was a new school and I didn't know anybody, but because school sucked no matter what town you were in. This time, it was Franklin, Tennessee. I didn't know much about the town, and we probably wouldn't stay long enough to learn, but that was alright with me. What other eighteen year olds get to see the country like I do?

Finally after what seemed like hours, the bell rang and everyone in class jumped out of their seats and was out the door before the teacher could finish, and you better believe I was right there with them. I hung my backpack over my right shoulder as I made my way out of the unfamiliar highschool and into the humid Tennessee air. I dug around in my pocket until my fingers came in contact with the set of keys I had shoved in there earlier that morning, and began twirling them in my hand as I made my way toward the 1967 Chevy Impala that was parked at the end of the parking lot. When I turned sixteen my father gave me the most amazing birthday present ever– the car I had wanted since I was just a little boy. It had been in my family for as long as I knew and now that it was mine, I certainty had no shame in showing it off– especially to the crazy local kids who either road the bus or drove their mom's station wagon.

I proudly opened the door and rolled down the windows, pressing on the break before giving the keys a turn and hearing the engine roar to life. Yeah, my car was sweet. I imagined everyone around me staring at the stunning black beauty before them and whispering to their friends how jealous they were, but whether or not that actually ever happened was beyond me. A boy can dream, right? I smiled to myself as I threw the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot, leaving behind me another day in another school.

My dad wasn't your average father, though it was the only thing I knew– he hunted things. Not your normal bambi or other game, but supernatural things. I would explain it to you, but you would never believe me. When Dad is on hunting trips, I am left alone to watch Sam. Of course I wanted to be out there with my dad, helping people and killing as many demon bastards as I could get my hands on, it was my job to keep Sam safe. And we were both still in school, and asking Sam to skip a day of school is like pulling teeth with that kid. More than that, I think he uses school as a good excuse not to go on hunting trips. He's never had an interest in the family business, while I can't keep my mind off of it.

Our schools were within walking distance of each other, so it only took me a minute to drive there. I parked the car out front of the middle school and turned the engine off. I slouched down in my seat and rested my head back, highschool got out almost an hour before Sam did so I had a while to wait. I rested my hands in my lap and felt myself drifting off into sleep, thinking about all of the fun things my dad was getting to do while I was sitting here, sweaty and bored waiting for Sam.

I about pissed myself when someone screamed in my ear– I woke up with a jolt, my fists ready to throw a punch and my body tensed up. I sighed in relief when I saw my brother's figure walking around to the other side of the car, laughing at my expense. "That was just rude," I mumbled, turning the engine on as Sam slammed his door shut.

"Whatever," the fourteen year old said, letting his backpack fall between his legs onto the floor.

"Well, how was your day, sweetheart?" I asked in a sarcastic manner as we left the school behind.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, resting his elbow on the door and leaning back into the seat.

"My day was fantastic, thanks for asking, buddy." The car ride back to the small apartment my dad had rented out for us was quiet, I had tried talking a few times but Sam would come back with simple replies like yes, no, mhmm. Finally I had given up and the rest of the ride home was in silence. As soon as the car came to a stop, Sam was out of the car and walking toward the beat up apartment complex. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat before locking the car and following in my brothers footsteps.

"When is he coming back?" Sam asked, referring to our father, as we made our way up the stairs and into the equally as hot apartment.

"It's been three days, Sammy," I couldn't help but laugh as I locked the door behind us. "I take it you don't like your new school?" I pushed the chain across the door before letting my backpack fall to the ground and walking into the kitchen.

"I don't know," Sam finally replied as he followed me into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and bringing out his homework.

"You wanna do mine while you're at it?"

"Shut up," he said, unamused as he flipped open one of his books.

"Well, I'm just saying; you like school so much, why don't you help a brother out by–"

"Just stop it, Dean," he grumbled.

"Someone's on their period," I said under my breath as I opened up the fridge and looked inside. I stared at it's contents for a minute or so, as if there was much to look at, before giving off a frustrated moan and slamming the fridge. "I'm starving," I whined as I then went to the pantry and stared at it. Sam was quiet, as usual, the annoying sound of pencil on paper being the only sound in the kitchen. "The cafeteria at school is lame," I said as I closed the pantry and grabbed the bread off of the counter. "I mean ___really_ lame– like, I don't know how these kids survive on what they serve there." I looked over at Sam who seemed to be paying no attention to me. "I bet people in prison get better food served to them than what I had for lunch today, right?" I gave off a small laugh as I untwisted the bread bag and pulled out two slices. "Sam?"

"Yeah, you'd think."

I exhaled loudly, wondering what had gotten my brother in such a bad mood, and finished making my peanut butter sandwich. Silently I made my way into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, grabbing the remote off of the floor and switching on the TV. Hours went by and I hadn't moved much, this was usually how I spent my afternoon. Sam had finished his homework and was now off in our room probably doing something dorky like reading or playing chess against himself. I finally turned the television off and got up, stretching my arms way above my head and holding it there until I felt better. I let out a loud sigh as I scratched my scalp and made my way into the kitchen to throw away the paper plate I had used for my sandwich hours before.

I couldn't wait for it to be summer. Not only would school end forever, for me at least, but during the summer Sam and I go on hunting trips with Dad. Obviously we can't during the school year, though I wouldn't mind because it's not like I'm trying to get into college with my grades, but Dad always refuses. I made my way down the hallway toward the bedroom that Sam and I shared, there wasn't much to it– what was the point in unpacking if we were going to move again soon? I opened the door and Sam glanced up from the book he was reading for a moment before looking back down.

"What're you reading, Sammy Boy?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"Huh, what's it about?"

Sam looked up from the book again, narrowing his eyes at me in confusion. "Didn't you...read this book? For school?"

I tilted my head to the side, thinking back for a moment and shrugging. "I don't know, did I?" Sam only stared at me. "Seriously, what's it about?"

"Dean, The Great Gatsby is one of the most famous pieces of American Literature out there..." Now it was my turn to stare at him with the same blank expression he had given me. "Well...it's based around this guy, Nick, who went to Yale and fought in World Wa–"

"You know what? I'm bored already," I said, lying down on my back and staring at up at the ceiling.

"Why? Because it has no spirits wanting revenge, or demons killing innocent people?"

I tilted my head over to glance at my brother, who was staring intently down at his boring book. "You know what? That's _exactly_ why it's boring." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the basketball off of the floor next to me and began tossing it in the air and catching it. "I don't know why you bother wasting your time on that kind of stuff, Sammy."

"What kind of stuff? Education?"

"Yeah," I said, tossing the ball up high enough for it to bounce off the ceiling before coming back down and landing between my palms. "Hunting doesn't require a college education, you know." I tossed the ball back into the air.

"Yeah, well, what if I don't want to hunt?"

I caught the ball and sat up, resting my arms on the ball and staring down my brother. "Nonsense."

"No, Dean, it's not nonsense." He snapped his book shut. "I'm sick of everything being about hunting– Jesus, it's not even hunting, Dean! It's chasing after crazy abnormal things that no one else even believes! Hunting is when you dress up in some camouflage outfit and pour deer piss on your boots!" He yelled, tossing his book down onto his bed and storming out of the room.

"What we do is important, Sam," I yelled, following my brother back into the living room. "If we don't do it, who else will?"

"I don't care!" He screamed, throwing his arms up in frustration. "I don't care who does it!"

"Well I do!" I yelled back, "Jesus, Sam– where is all this coming from? Our whole lives we've planned on taking over the business when we were old enough, and now you're backing out of it?"

"No, Dean," he shook his head. "We didn't plan anything. You and Dad planned it; no one has ever asked me what I wanted."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want a life! I want a normal life! I wanna go to college, and get a good job, and get married– maybe even have kids of my own one day!"

"You're fourteen years old, Sam!" I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "How can you be thinking about getting married and having kids?"

"How can you be thinking about hunting things the rest of your life?" He shot back. "Don't you want to have a family one day?"

"Of course I do, Sammy–but I wanna live my life the way I want to, too!"

"Well, so do I, and that doesn't include hunting."

"Are you feeling alright?" I said, stepping closer to him and slapping my hand across his forehead. He instantly swatted my hand away and took a step back.

"Don't," was all he said before pushing past me and slamming the door to our room closed.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I collapsed onto the couch, once again, and let my eyes closed. I folded my arms across my face and groaned. I'll never understand why Sam wants to be normal so bad; being normal seems so boring compared to our lives. Nobody will ever see half the things we do, and yet he takes all of that for granted. That kid really knew how to grind my gears. I turned over on the couch so my face was pressed up against the back and let out another drawn on sigh leave my lungs. Dad was going to freak when he heard about this.


End file.
